The present invention relates to a probe used in an electrical test of a device under test such as a semiconductor integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as IC) and a method for manufacturing the same.
A plurality of ICs formed on a semiconductor wafer generally undergo an electrical test before being separated into respective chips to determine whether or not they are manufactured in accordance with the specification. The electrical test of this kind can be performed by using a probe assembly comprising a probe substrate and a plurality of probes attached to the probe substrate (e.g., refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
The probe of such a probe assembly is formed by using a silicon wafer as a base table, taking the flat form of the probe with a resist mask on the base table by making use of a photolithography technique, sequentially depositing metal materials in the recess on the base table formed by the resist mask to form the probe, and thereafter removing the probe from the base table, as described in Patent Document 1.
To remove the probe from the silicon base table, an etching technique is utilized. For prevention of damage on the probe caused by the etching and easy detachment of the probe, a sacrificial layer made of a metal material such as copper different from the probe material is formed on the base table, and the probe material is deposited on the sacrificial layer. Thus, by removing the sacrificial layer by means of, for example, wet etching with etchant, the probe can be detached from the silicon base table.
However, when the probe is soaked in the etchant until the sacrificial layer is completely removed, the probe itself may be damaged by the etchant. Also, since a plurality of micro probes are formed integrally on the base table, the plurality of micro probes may float on the etchant by the etching, in which case it is difficult to handle them.
Accordingly, it is preferable to finish the etching process without giving substantial damage on the probe itself by the etchant and in a state where the minimum and proper amount of sacrificial layer remains between the silicon base table and the probe required to achieve easy detachment of the probe and to hold the probe on the silicon base table. If a large amount of sacrificial layer remains after the etching, the probe will be detached by an external force with use of a tool such as a cutter knife or a spatula. Detachment of the probe attached to the silicon base table by the remaining large amount of sacrificial layer requires a strong force, and thus such a process may deform the probe.
For these reasons, it has been necessary to keep observing the etching process for detachment of the probe from the base table for a relatively long time so that the etching process is performed appropriately, and the manufacturing process has been complicated in some cases. Thus, a novel manufacturing method that enables time reduction and simplification of the probe manufacturing process has been desired.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 2000-162241
[Patent Document 2] International Publication WO2004/102207 Pamphlet